Transformers Animated Love
by the three yj geekz
Summary: DISCLAIMER will go here so I don't have to do it every single chapter: I don't own Transformers Animated Request pairings or O.Cs. First chapter is information so please read it before you review. I go up to 'M' ;) R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Erin: Writers block made me write this. **

**Request TFA pairings or use your ! PM me with , plot requests or pairings! Pair your O.C (Or a canon character) with a canon character. I'm also going to pair your O.C with other peoples so look out for those special chapters!**

**If you want your O.C pm me with these pieces of information. My will also be used btw. I'll use one of my O.C as an example. **

**Name: Leekspin**

**Age (Human age): 13**

**Fraction: Was a neutral but is now an Autobot**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Mini-bot. Is light green with a white head, white servos and white pedes making her look like a leek.**

**Family: She **_**did **_**have a twin brother named Leekdance but Megatron killed him causing Leekspin to become an Autobot. She never met her parents. **

**Friends: Swindle, Wreck-gar, the jet twins, Blurr, Blitzwing (She's okay with him), Bumblebee, Hot-shot and Cliffjumper.**

**Crush: Bumblebee**

**There we go **

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 Grimlock X Bumblebee

**Erin: Here's the first chapter that was requested by…**

**TinyTerror**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TFA**

Bumblebee sighed as he pushed past the thick vines and branches. He and the team had gone to Dinobot Island looking for an all-spark shard. They had spilt into one team of two and one team of three. Bumblebee had been paired with Prowl and the ninja bot had decided to do his disappearing act. Now Bumblebee was lost.

"I'm going to offline Prowl next time I see him," Bumblebee hissed.

"Yellow bot! BAAAD!"

Bumblebee turned around just in time to dodge a flamethrower heading his way.

"Who's there!" He yelled.

"Me Grimlock! Yellow bot… Pretty," A t-rex roared.

Bumblebee looked in shock as Grimlock picked him off of the ground and ran away back to Dino-bot's nest AKA a cave.

-Ten minutes later-

"Put me down!" Bumblebee screamed.

"No! You Grimlock's partner now!" Grimlock said.

The yellow bot looked in shock.

"N-no…"

-Somewhere else-

"You what?" Optimus shouted.

Prowl back away and rubbed the back of his head, "Lost Bumblebee. I have a feeling I know where he is though. Follow me."

Ratchet rubbed his temples and chased after the ninja bot, Prime and Bulkhead close behind.

-Time skip-

The four Autobots had driven for five minutes before coming upon a cave…

Where Bumblebee was sleeping on a sleeping Grimlock. Sari, who was in Bulkhead, snapped a few pictures on her phone.

"Sweet!" She whispered.

Prowl started to walk out of the cave.

"And where are you going?" Optimus asked.

Prowl smirked.

"Payback."

**Erin: Pfff. Only thing that actually came to mind. Sorry its o short but I did my best. There might not be a lot of updates today since it's my birthday. I'll try to update the rest though :) **

_**Till all are one**_

**I miss you cupcake…**


	3. Chapter 3 Megatron X Bumblebee

**Erin: Next chapter again requested by Tinyterror!**

**Thanks girl! I'm assuming you're a girl…**

**Look at the summary for disclaimer.**

**Rated: This one is rated M for Megatron and adult themes**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**

Bumblebee whimpered as grey servos worked their way across his form.

"You like that. Don't you?" The gruff voice asked.

"F-frag off Mega-jerk…" Bumblebee muttered.

Megatron punched the yellow mini-bot square in the face earning a scream from the bot.

"Please! Don't!" Bumblebee begged.

Megatron was bored now. He flipped Bumblebee over, so the bot was on his hands and knees, and started fingering his port (Megatron had ripped his interface plate off). One finger slipped in and out of the tight port. Bumblebee whimpered. Megatron added a second finger. Then a third. Bumblebee's port was soaked in lubricant. The Decepticon lord smirked and brought his cable to the hole. Bumblebee started freaking out.

"Calm down," Megatron cooed, rubbing Bee's horns. "It'll only hurt for a while."

The war-lord then thrust into Bumblebee. No warning whatsoever.

The night was filled with screams of pain _and _pleasure.

-Next morning back at the base-

Bumblebee had escaped back to the base.

"Hey Bumblebee?"

"Yeah Bulky?"

"Why are you limping?"

"…"

**Erin: Short again. :( Not happy with myself. Anyway, couldn't help but put that end part on. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Blurr X Bumblebee

**Erin: Next Chapter.**

**Again requested by Tinyterror**

**Disclaimer in summary**

**This chapter is rated T**

**This chapter is poems because I felt like making something cute :)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Dear Blurr,_

_Optimus forbid us from seeing each other,_

_And now all I see is Technicolor._

_Although we can't meet,_

_We CAN write poems, oh, how neat?_

_This probably is a little bit dumb,_

_But come on, it'll be fun._

_Communicating though poems and so,_

_Sending them to each other by Crow._

_Time is running short so I must stop,_

_But you must know, my love for you is at the top…_

_Love,_

_Bumblebee_

Blurr smiled and put the letter in a small case. After Bumblebee was damaged on the battleground Optimus had banned the two speedsters from seeing each other for Bumblebee was swooning over Blurr at the time.

The blue intelligence officer got out a piece of paper and a pen. The jet twins delivered the poems to each of the young lovers. It was handy but an invasion of privacy. The twins probably read the letters together.

_Dear my Sweet Little Bumblebee,_

_The jet twins carry the letter to and fro,_

_Swooping through trees high and low._

_My love for you makes me high,_

_It's like someone drugged my apple pie._

_Two young lovers like peas in a pod,_

_Catching fish using a fishing rod._

_I can't express my love for you any more,_

_So let me leave you these words that make you soar. _

_I love you, _

_Blurr XXX_

Although half of the poem probably didn't make sense Blurr knew Bumblebee would love it.

**Erin: Aww… **

**I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Yes I know most of Blurr's poem didn't make sense-I couldn't think of rhyming words. **

**Flames are fine but will only be used to make my writing better and to make SMORES! :D **


	5. Chapter 5 OC X Sentinel

**Erin: Today I will be using Tinyterror's O.C Sparks! I'm not very good at Blitzwing's accent. Sorry! One more pairing will be in this since I don't think it's been requested yet plus I really like the pairing.**

**Disclaimer in description.**

"Sparks! Did you eat one of the All-spark fragments again?" Megatron yelled.

"The what?" Sparks asked.

"The… Shiny glowy things…"

"Oh. Yeah."

The shiny black femme with neon blue stripes pulled a small glowing shard out of her mouth(Or whatever Transformers call it). Megatron slowly put his hand out but recalled when Sparks hissed.

"Keep it then," He sighed.

"Sir! We haz picked up a fragment energy signal," Icy Blitzwing saluted, randomly appearing.

Megatron nodded and pulled the slightly-smaller-than-a-mini-bot femme along with him.

-Out in the woods-

"Have you got it yet?" Optimus asked.

"I can't get my servo through," Prowl said.

"Let me try!"

The nine Autobots moved out of the way so Bumblebee could put his servo into a hole in a tree to get one fragging all-spark shard. Sentinel, Jazz and the Jet Twins were staying on Earth for a while.

"Do not be hurting yourself sweet spark," Jetfire frowned.

"I won't, I won't," Bumblebee smiled, his glossa sticking out of one edge of his mouth showing his concentration.

This went on for a while. The autobots all sat down except Bumblebee, who had his servo in a tree, and Jetfire, who stood next to his spark-mate.

-About ten minutes later-

"Got it!"

Optimus took the small shard out of Bumblebee's servo before Jetfire grabbed the yellow bot's hand.

"Not so fast Auto-scum!"

Megatron landed on the ground. Lugnut and Blitzwing behind him. But let me tell you. Megatron is A LOT less intimidating with a hyper-active femme on his back. The youngsters(Jetstorm, Jetfire, Bumblebee and Bulkhead) had to put a servo over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

"Just fight already," Megatron mumbled.

"Hey! Get _it_ off of me!"

Everybot turned around to see Sparks glomping…

Sentinel.

"Can I get a shot of your shiny shield! Pwease?" Sparks whimpered.

"No! Now get off me!" Sentinel yelled.

At that point Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut flew off.

"Keep the all-spark shard AND keep Sparks!" Megatron cackled.

"Frag it!" Sentinel cursed.

Jazz put a servo to his chin.

"This should be interesting…"

**Erin: So short! Pairings request are now closed as well as . I will be accepting them later but for now I have to do all of the requests I have now. I will tell you when you're allowed to request again :) Sorry guys! Too much pairings to do.**


	6. Chapter 6 OC X Meltdown

**Erin: This chapter's O.C was requested by…**

**hazelbite1248**

**I'ma stop saying that the disclaimer is in the description cause you should know that by now.**

Maria Romanoff was your normal twenty-two year old. Actually, that's a lie. She's not normal at all. She was a techno-organic femme.

_Page Break_

Maria opened the closet and pulled out her favourite outfit. Dark blue jeans, tall-but below the knees-brown boots, a grey graphic t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Her long black hair was styled so it ran down her back and she had a fringe. Her silver eyes sparkled.

The techno-organic walked out her front door, locking it behind her. She lived on an island. Dino-bot island to be exact. Maria walked down the path and went to see her dino friends, Grimlock, Snarl and Swoop.

"Hey guys," She smiled.

"Look it is pretty robot-human!" Grimlock roared.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Maria was pulled back into the shadows.

"Where is pretty robot-human going? Me, Grimlock, curious," The t-rex said.

_Page Break_

Maria woke up and found herself on an operating table.

'_Oh crap,' _She thought.

"You're awake. Great. Now I can start seeing if I can get rid of your organic side," A giant spider-robot-Who Maria knew was known as Blackaracnia-hissed, scoffing when she got to the word 'organic'.

Maria's eyes widened in fear as Blackaracnia came closer.

"Not so fast!"

A spray of acid his the spider-lady and she stumbled backwards holding the burn.

"Run!" A man, covered with acid, yelled.

Maria and the man ran before Blackaracnia could stop them.

"W-why would _you_ save _me_? I'm part of that robot race that spoiled your plan?" Maria asked.

"Because I was tricked by that spider as well and I don't want her winning," Meltdown shrugged.

"But…" Maria's words trailed off as Meltdown ran away from her.

The girl frowned and decided to go back to the dino-bots.

_Page break_

"Lookie! It's pretty robot-lady!" Grimlock grinned, or whatever he did that LOOKED like a grin. "… Why is pretty lady not paying listening?"

Maria couldn't help herself. She had fallen in love with Meltdown…

**Erin: Pffft! Crappy right? Sorry I couldn't make it any better. I had no more ideas in my thick skull lol. **


	7. Chapter 7 Sari X Prowl

**Erin: Wow. Last chapter sucked. This chapter was requested by…**

**Mariforalltmnteterna**

**Again, one more pairing-the one that was used in the last chapter as an extra-will be used again to make this chapter a bit more humorous.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**This chapter is rated M for suggestive themes in the author's note and at the end.**

"No. Slowly and quietly," Prowl sighed for the TENTH time today.

"I don't do slow and quiet," Bumblebee yelled.

"We can see that," Sari scowled, uncovering her ears.

Bumblebee rolled his optics and started the course from the beginning.

"Why don't you just let him be and we'll go sit in your berthroom," Sari whispered in Prowl's ear.

The ninja bot left the room without Bumblebee noticing.

_Page break_

Sari kissed, or as good as she could, Prowl while the ninja bot kissed back, playing with Sari's hair. A small trail of saliva connected them when they broke apart.

"I love you," Sari smiled.

"I love you too," Prowl whispered.

"What…" A voice said.

"The…" Another voice said except this voice had an accent.

"Frag…" The first voice finished.

Bumblebee was going to Jetfire's room. Said flyer holding the yellow bot's servo.

"This… This… Is exactly as it looks like…" Sari muttered.

The ninja thought Bumblebee would freak but instead the yellow bot's mouth broke into a grin.

"Congratulations! Now Jetfire and I aren't the only ones who are in a relationship!" He said.

"Don't tell anyone," Prowl hissed.

"Okie-for-dokie!" Jetfire and Bumblebee saluted.

The two young lovers went to Jetfire's room to finish what they had started in the living room before Ratchet had kicked them out.

"Well... Two people know… Because we left the door open…" Sari giggled.

"Stupid door," Prowl mumbled so quietly Sari didn't even pick it up.

**Erin: What the frag are Bumblebee and Jetfire doing? **

**Bumblebee: You know what ;) **

**Jetfire: Yes you are to be being the author ;)**

**Erin: Well I can change what you were doing! **

**Jetfire: No you is not.**

**Erin: You were making model planes :D **

**Bumblebee: Nothing changed…**

**Erin: Yes it did :) **

**Bumblebee: My port doesn't hurt…**

**Erin: I WIN!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 OC X Wasp

**Erin: This chapter was requested by…**

**DeceptiCop647**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**BTW Starberry is not a typo. Her name ISN'T Strawberry. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Starberry, Crusher, Bloodfest and Slasher belong to me. Just ask if you wanna use them.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Today we will be fighting REAL Decepticons for training," Sentinel announced.

Wasp and Ironhide joked about how Bulkhead and Bumblebee would fail.

"Is it really smart to be doing this?" Longarm asked.

"Well. Not really but it's good for fighting experience," Sentinel shrugged.

-About ten minutes later at wherever the Decepticons were-

Each recruit-and Sentinel-had a 'Con to fight. Bumblebee had a femme named 'Starberry', Bulkhead had a giant mech named 'Crusher', Longarm had a mech named 'Bloodfest', Ironhide had a mech named 'Slasher', Sentinel had a mech named 'Starscream' and Wasp had a femme named 'Syndrome'.

Wasp transformed his servos into half stingers and put them together to create his large stinger. He let a burst of electricity fly at the dark purple seeker. Syndrome just flew higher into the air.

"I'm tired of this," She stated. "Time to show 'em what you got, Tigerwing!"

A robot bird, that looked remarkably like the Decepticon bird Lazerbeak, flew out of a pouch attached to Syndrome's back.

Wasp tried to run but the bird lifted him into the air, dropping him in Syndrome's servos and then returning to his pouch.

"Look!" Bulkhead yelled, pointing at Wasp.

"No!" Bumblebee screamed, trying to hit the 'Con with his stingers.

Starberry saw that as an opening and used her claws to scratch Bumblebee just missing the poor 'Bot's optic.

Wasp didn't know what happened at that moment but he felt a need to protect the mini-bot and shouted, "LEAVE HIM ALONE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Ironhide stared strangely at Wasp causing the youngster to blush. Syndrome flew away with a screaming and kicking Wasp…

-At Syndrome's lair-

Wasp sat up straight and studied his surroundings.

'_W-where am I?' _He thought.

The memories of before clouded his memory.

'_Oh yeah… Guess I need to find a way to get the frag out of her…'_

He turned around to see a dark purple seeker with two silver stripes on her sides. The Con was a femme.

Wasp was confused, "Why aren't I offline?"

"Because I think you're cute," The femme replied coldly.

"R-really?" Wasp was shocked.

"Yeah. Now I'm going to let you go as long as you promise to keep this our little secret," Syndrome said.

"Keep what-mmmfff!"

Wasp never got to finish his sentence as the femme pressed her lips against his own. The green 'Bot kissed back after a while. He decided to deepen the kiss by sticking his glossa in Syndrome's mouth.

When they broke apart they were panting. Syndrome pulled Wasp and she took off.

They arrived at the Autobot bootcamp and they said their good byes. Wasp went to recharge a very happy mech that night.

Very happy.

-2nd Version (Takes place after the first) (Shorter, VERY short, than the last)-

"Wasp offline Bumblebot if it last thing Wasp do!"

The crazed mech slid his back down the cave.

"What is Wasp thinking? It no use. Bumblebot's friends NEVER going to let Wasp get near to Bumblebot." He asked, helm in his servos.

"What if I were to help?" A femme voice asked.

Wasp looked up to see a purple seeker.

"S-Syndrome?" He stammered.

Syndrome smirked, "Yeah cutie."

Wasp blushed and grabbed Syndrome's servos, pulling her close.

"Wasp love Syndrome. Wasp want Syndrome to help Wasp take down Bumblebot," He smirked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Syndrome asked.

Wasp grabbed the femme's cheeks and kissed her.

They spent the night plotting against the yellow bot.

They were perfect for each other.

**Erin: Ain't that cute? **

**No more or pairings thank you. **

**REVIEW! **

**You know you wanna!**


End file.
